Everything changes
by Kisshu4eva
Summary: Ravenwing has always hated but been strangely attrackted to Viperslide.  When cats start getting killed by a mad fox roaming Thunderclan territory, the tragedy brings them together, but she has a choice to save everyone she loves, but at what cost plz r r
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up Ravenwing," hissed Sunwhisper. Ravenwing reluctantly opened her eyes and looked up at her litter-mate.

"What do you want?" she asked groggily as she hauled herself to her feet and picked her way around the other sleeping warriors out into the sunshine.

"We're on the dawn patrol together, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Ravenwing reached her forepaws out and stretched her spine, the early morning sun glinting off her black pelt. "Who is leading the patrol?"

"That would be me," came a meow from behind. They both turned around to face a dark brown tabby with glowing amber eyes.

"Viperslide," acknowledged Ravenwing. The dark tabby gazed back at her coldly.

"I'm just going to see if the Stormpelt needs any herbs," called Sunwhisper over her shoulder as she dashed off to the medicine den.

"Thanks to you we're going to be late setting off," he snapped. "Why can't you be on time just once?"

"For Starclan's sake calm down! It's just a patrol! I'm not the only cat to ever sleep in, you know! It's not like it's a matter of life and death!" suddenly she realised what she had said and wished more than anything she could take the words back.

"How can you be sure, after what Foxtail and his patrol found by the lake 2 sunrises ago?" He glared at her angrily, then turned and stalked off

"Oh great," she mewed to herself. 2 sunrises ago Foxtail and his patrol had found the body of Dawnbreeze, a young warrior who had gone out hunting alone and been found with her neck torn apart near the lakeshore. The area around her and on her smelt of fox. The whole clan was still in shock, and everyone on edge. How in Starclan's name had she managed to forget something like that?

"Ravenwing, lets go!" called Sunwhisper. She followed after her and into the forest. The comforting smell of the trees surrounded her and the cool morning breeze flattened her whiskers against her face. She stood still and let out a long sigh. The forest always filled her with calm, and it was hard to believe something as nasty as what happened to Dawnbreeze could ever happen here.

"Is it possible for you to go faster than a snail, Ravenwing?" called Viperslide, his mew dripping with sarcasm.

"Stop being so horrid, Viperslide!" she hissed in an annoyed tone. He always knew what to say to get under her pelt. She bounded on ahead until she was padding next to him. By now they had passed the Shadowclan border and were almost at the Windclan border. "Why do you always pick on me?"

"Because you are always the one who is doing something stupid!" he hissed back. He turned round, his tail flicking irritably. "It's time to head back,"

Ravenwing raced back towards the camp. Sunwhisper came and ran next to her.

"You shouldn't let Viperslide annoy you so much," she mewed quietly.

" I try not to but I can't help it!" she growled in frustration and glared at the tabby streaking away in front of her. She couldn't help but notice the way his pelt gleamed in the sun, or the way his eyes looked like circles of golden orange fire every time he glanced back at the rest of the patrol.

'_**No!'**_ she growled at herself in her head. '_**I don't feel anything for that mouse brain!'**_ They slowed down to a walk as they padded through the entrance tunnel and toward the fresh kill pile. The whole camp was awake by now. The elders were lying on the basking rock, with Purdy nattering away to anyone who would listen about how many foxes he had fought with back in two-leg place. Her pregnant friend Petalfall was sharing a large rabbit with her mate Grasstail, and Firestar was sharing tongues with his mate Sandstorm.

"Hi Ravenwing!" called Petalfall happily.

"Hi," she mewed back. She walked over and settled down next to her, remarking on the size of her stomach.

"It wont be long now," said Petalfall.

"they're going to be beautiful kits who'll make Thunderclan proud," mewed Grasstail proudly, tenderly licking his mate's neck. "They have a wonderful mother," Suddenly Ravenwing's belly growled, reminding her how hungry she was. "Here, have some of this, you must be starving," he mewed, hastily shoving what was left of the rabbit towards her. When she had polished of that and a small mouse she bid them both goodbye and went towards the warrior den. The only other warrior in there was Viperslide. He didn't wake up as she entered. He was curled up on his side with his tail on top of his rear paw. He twitched uncomfortably and his forepaws churned the air every so often. '_**I guess he must be dreaming' **_she thought to herself. She knew she should wake him up but she didn't fancy another confrontation or having him grumble at her till moonhigh, plus he had been particularly nasty to her today, so she just curled up on the other side of the den and left him to his dreams


	2. Chapter 2

Viperslide

_**This chapter is written about Viperslide. The third chapter will be back to Ravenwing. Thanks.**_

Viperslide was running. Something was chasing him. If he looked behind him he would be killed. He could feel it's hot breath on the back of his hind paws as he tore through the forest. Sharp teeth grazed his tail but failed to sink in to it. A clump of thorns lay in front of him. He didn't hesitate. He took and huge leap and crashed in them. He continued running, but his limbs were heavy and slow. He could hear the animal thundering through the thorns behind him, and could tell his death was near. '_**Starclan, no! There are so many things I want to do! I can't die!" **_With one final desperate push, he stumbled through the thorns and collapsed into a clearing. The creature was gone. Staggering to his feet, he looked around him. A blue/grey she cat stood in front of him looking at him with eyes as blue as chips of ice.

"Who are you?" he asked shakily

"An old Thunderclan leader," she said. Her voice, though soft, rang with an authority that made him sit down and listen. "Why do you fight your feelings, Viperslide?" Her voice shook him. How on earth could she know…

"I don't know what you mean," he mewed hesitantly.

"Oh, really. If that's really the case you are more mouse brained than a new born kit," her eyes sparkled with amusement, then grew far away and turned emotionless. "There is a prophecy," her once quiet voice now filled the whole clearing. " A great peril Thunderclan will face, and the viper and raven who fiercely fight, in the face of danger shall unite. Their souls shall be eternally bound together, and they shall be separated never. Raven takes her final flight, the viper makes his last strike, eternally remembered they will be, as they walk among the stars, together, free.," Do not be afraid of what has passed or what is to come," despite her words he felt his spine tingle in fear.

"What does it mean?" he asked. The she cat didn't answer, only turned around and left.

"Don't be afraid," echoed her words around his head in a whisper.

"Stop, please don't go!" he tried to follow her, but the ground fell away beneath his paws, and he was sent tumbling and yowling into a black nothingness.

Viperslide woke with a start. He was back in his nest and it was moonhigh. He got up and stretched. He walked around to the other side of the den and sat down in the entrance. Lying down right beside it was Ravenwing. She was curled tightly into a ball on her stomach, eyes shut tightly and tail lain across her nose. Her black pelt danced with streaks of silver in the moonlight. As he watched her, he felt an aching in his chest grow to a swelling that was almost unbearable. Shaking himself he trotted over to the thorn tunnel.

"Hi, Viperslide," yawned Spiderleg. "Off for a moonlight walk?"

"Yeah, I can't sleep. I can take over for you when I come back, if you like,"

"Thanks for the offer, but it's Berrynose's turn next. The annoying fur ball could do with making himself useful for once," nodding his head in goodbye, Viperslide turned and sprinted off into the forest. The running helped calmed him down, but everything reminded him of Ravenwing. The grass was the same emerald shade as her eyes, the sky was the colour of her pelt and as he neared the lake, it glittered and shone in the same way. He sat down near the roots of a tree on the pebble shore. Ever since he was an apprentice he had felt attracted to Ravenwing, and he didn't see how anyone couldn't be. He had already been an apprentice for 2 moons, and all he ever wanted to do was be the best warrior he could. That was what he still wanted. The problem was that ever since being an apprentice there was something he wanted even more; Ravenwing. That was the reason he fought with her and tried to keep her as far away from him as possible. If he was Ravenwing he would be devoted to her. If he was devoted to something than the clan, how could he possibly be the best warrior?

"It's hopeless," he mewed to himself. A couple of times he had thought of telling her everything, but then being a warrior and rationality had stopped him. She wouldn't love him back. She hated him. Sighing, he sat there and watched the first rays of light appear. As the lake turned pink with the dawn sky, he turned around and started walking back to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

The scents of the forest swelled around Ravenwing as silently she stalked the thrush. No one else was about, it was only just turning dawn. She was spooked. She'd had a dream, where she had been running with a beast on her tail, until she had broken into a clearing where a blue grey she cat had spoken to her about a prophecy and about fighting her feelings. _**'Why would Starclan send a message and prophecy to me?'**_ The words kept running through her head. It had been pre-dawn when she had set off and since then she had missed 2 mice and a squirrel through lack of concentration. It just didn't make sense. She wasn't special. Medicine cats and leaders had dreams like that, not ordinary warriors! She wasn't even talented much, there were far better warriors than her. How did Viperslide come into all this? Ravenwing hated him…didn't she? Yes and no. She hated him for scorning her and always being sarcastic, but she did have an attraction to him. He was clever and excellent at fighting. He always put the clan first and Ravenwing always felt safe around him, even if he knew how to make her pelt crawl. His eyes were amazing, glowing like embers in a fire. The only problem was he hated her. Shaking her head to clear it of her troublesome thoughts, she tried to all her concentration into stalking the bird. It sensed her at the last second and took off. Bunching her muscles, she took a huge leap and snatched the bird mid-flight. As she landed with the bird in her grasp, her paws slipped and she started to slide backwards down a hidden slope. She was falling backwards and going down fast. The bird fell out of her grasp. She desperately tried to grab on to the ferns and dig her claws into the ground, but it was no use. She managed to her self around till she was facing the direction she was going. She could she an opening between 2 bushes where the slope stopped. The slope stopped at the top of a small drop, so she hurtled out of the bushes and landed against something bulky and warm. Stepping back she took in what she had bumped into, and with dawning horror realized that she had flown into the side of a badger. A large, striped head flew round. It stared at her with beady eyes, and she knew, as with any badger, that it had one intention; kill her. Rearing onto her back legs she clawed at its side until blood rose. Roaring in fury and pain, it swiped at her with a massive paw. She didn't have time to move before it batted her easily across the clearing. She hit a tree hard, and landed awkwardly on her leg. Pain blossomed in her back leg as she tried vainly to get up. Slowly the badger lumbered towards her. Its jaws were open wide to bite. One blow from one of its massive paws could shatter her skull. Sending a silent prayer to Starclan that her death be quick, she looked up at the sky and thought that the last thing she would ever see would be the pink sky of the breaking dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

Viperslide walked back to camp as the colours of dawn started to spread across the sky, still feeling uncertain and confused about his dream and Ravenwing. Nothing was ever simple in his life anymore. The forest was just starting to wake up and was still quiet.

"Why can't I just have a normal life?"__he wondered out loud to no one in particular. Suddenly, the high yowl of a terrified cat burst the silence that rang in his ears, followed by a blood-curdling snarl.

Quickly but quietly he crept through some ferns and looked at where the yowl had come from. It was Ravenwing! She was backed up against a rock, crouched low with her ears back staring up at the sky. The badger was looming over her, jaws open showing sharp fangs. If he didn't act, she would die.

The little voice of reason inside his head was screaming for him to stop, that his life wasn't worth wasting, but the rest of him was leaping forward toward the badger. He knew it was stupid, leaping in front of an angry badger, and that he would probably die For once didn't care. Just on thought kept running through his head._** 'Not her'**_

He landed right in front of it. At the last moment the badger saw him and redirected its attack towards him. It didn't manage to clamp on his leg, but its teeth grazed it and blood started flowing from his upper hind leg.

Pain tore through him but he kept on going. Rearing up on his hind legs, even though it hurt terribly, he slashed with thorn sharp claws at its muzzle. Crimson blood gushed from it's nose and muzzle. Meanwhile, Ravenwing had darted round to its side and left a large gash with her claws. The badger howled in pain and frustration. With one last angry snarl, it turned and lumbered away.

The forest was silent again except for their panting breaths. Viperslide's leg trembled underneath him, so he dropped to stomach.

"What happened? Why are you here?" he asked shakily. She seemed surprised that he wasn't snapping at her, but she answered whilst walking over to a fork in a tree to grab some cobwebs.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to catch some prey. I leapt at a bird and I caught it, but I didn't see the slope behind it. The badger was at the bottom and I banged into it, so I think you can guess what happened after that. Hang on, this will hurt," gently she pressed the cobweb against his leg.

He winced in pain, but didn't make any noise. The blood running down his leg had slowed to a trickle. Ravenwing herself was hobbling round on 3 legs.

"Wait a second, what happened to you?"

" Oh, I just sprained my paw, but I'm fine. Once I get back to camp, Stormpelt will stop the swelling," she paused, then lay down opposite him and hesitantly asked" Why did you do that?

" Do what?"

" Jump in front of the badger. I know you would have tried to help any warrior, but not at the risk of your own life. No sensible warrior would have done that, so why would you? And for me of all people. I thought you hated me," The last bit was spoken quietly and shyly.

Suddenly the feeling he had experienced in camp hit him again, only ten times harder. She was truly amazing. '_**Don't say anything!' **_shouted the voice of reason in his head, but for some reason he said the fatal words anyway

"Hate you? I don't hate you! I never have. I jumped in front of the badger because I…I love you, Ravenwing,"


	5. Chapter 5

Time seemed to stand still. '_**He loves me? That doesn't make any sense!'**_ Thoughts like that kept running through her head. Why would he possibly love her when he acted so cold and horrible?

"You love me?" she eventually managed to stammer.

"Yes," he mewed. "I can't help it. I always tried to fight it because the only thing I ever wanted was to be the best warrior I could be, but how could I if I was devoted to you? That's why I acted so horrible, and I'm so sorry for all of that," He genuinely looked and sounded sorry. His eyes were on the ground and his ears flattened against his head in shame. "I've had enough of fighting. I love you and I want you to love me," he slowly lifted his head to look into her eyes. He was gazing at her nervously. Slowly he lowered his head and sat down dejectedly. He clearly thought she was going to reject him.

'_**What do I say!'**_ she mentally panicked in her head, but in her heart she already knew what to say. It made her nervous to think about saying it. Really she had always loved him since they were apprentices. Everything about him attracted her, much as she may long to deny it. Maybe it was time to say the words. It couldn't be wrong to fall in love, or be loved, could it?

"I…I guess I'm in love with you too. I could never say it because I thought you hated me," now it was her turn to glance down shyly. She heard him pad softly over to her. She gazed into his eyes and felt herself drown in their glowing amber depths.

"Thank you," he whispered. He slowly licked her cheek, and she licked his in return. Then he moved slowly onto her ears, gradually going down her neck towards her back. Once he started on her neck they lay down next to each other under a bush. Resting against his body, she slowly relaxed and leaned against him.

Finally, she realised this was where she belonged, with him. Whenever she was with him she always felt safe and protected in a way she had never felt before. The world slowly faded out as she curled up next to him. He let out a deep, rumbling purr and twined his tail with hers. The last thing she remembered was a feeling of fulfilment and contentment before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi anyone reading this sorry I took so long writing it my computer crashed and as you will see it is my longest chapter yet. Thank to all the reviews I had so far I really appreciate it! If you like this chapter please review, thanks! ladycullen001**

**Viperslide's P.O.V**

"Come on, we should get moving if we want to hunt and get back to camp by sunhigh," mewed Viperslide. Ravenwing nodded sleepily and followed him from under the bush. Looking at her, at the way she moved gracefully across the leaf litter and the way her pelt and emerald green eyes seemed to glitter in the sun, he just couldn't believe she was his.

Life had definitely taken a turn for the better.

"Where should we start?" She was fully awake now, bouncing along the ground beside him.

"How about Sky Oak?"

"Fine by me. It's probably best I do it all, though. You're so clumsy you never catch anything," she teased him. With a loud purr, he gently barged into her and knocked her against a tree. She let out a mew of surprise.

" Oh sorry, I'm so clumsy," The end of his sentence was muffled because she had leapt on top of him and squished him to the floor. He rolled over and pushed her off, then pushed her over and pinned her down. The two of them rolled around in the ferns for a while then stopped and started hunting.

He pricked his ears forward and sniffed deeply. The wind was blowing towards him so it was easy to pinpoint the squirrel a few foxlenghts in front of him. It sensed him a few seconds before he pounced and fled. Bunching his muscles he made a huge leap and brought it down with a quick bite to it's neck. He looked round at Ravenwing, who had already caught a vole and a wood pigeon.

He let out a purr of laughter

"What?" she dropped her pigeon on the floor so he could speak.

"You have a feather on your nose," She dropped her prey as well and swiped a paw over her nose. A small rustling in the ferns alerted him and he slapped his tail across her mouth. Slowly rising his head, he realised it was a rabbit. He signalled with his tail for her to go in the opposite direction to him. She crept away quietly. He pounced. It sensed him and darted away. He gave chase, blood roaring in his ears and his heart pounding.

He quickly forced it toward the bush where Ravenwing was hiding. A fast black blur, she nipped out and bit down on its spine. It stopped mid-run and fell down dead.

"Well done!" he purred, licking her cheek and ears. The ferns in front of them broke apart and Brambleclaw, along with his patrol, stepped into the clearing.

"Oh, what are you two doing out here?" He questioned in a suspicious voice. '_**Why is he so suspicious? We weren't doing anything wrong!'**_ Viperslide puzzled mentally, then he realised why. Everyone thought they hated each other, no wonder he was so suspicious.

"Oh, um, um…"he trailed off at the end, but luckily Ravenwing finished for him.

"We both decided to go hunting at the same time and joined up because it meant we could catch more prey," It was unconvincing, but it was the best explanation they had.

"Really," said Sandstorm sceptically. He glanced up at her and then looked down.

"It's a good thing we did, I was attacked by a hungry badger just before we saw each other! I'd be dead if it wasn't for Viperslide," she mewed. Her words warmed his pelt, although he couldn't show it.

" In that case, you should both get back to camp and get some sleep, after you've had Stormpelt check you over," Brambleclaw mewed in a worried tone.

" Yes Brambleclaw," he dipped his head respectfully, then they padded off with their prey. Their mouths were full, so they couldn't talk very well. He nervously twined his tail with hers. She gazed at him warmly, then began softly purring.

She stopped purring as they neared the camp, and disentangled he tail from his. The camp was lively. A hunting patrol was just setting off, the elders were sunning themselves and was sharing a squirrel with Poppyfrost. He and Ravenwing walked over to the medicine den after dropping off their prey. Stormpelt was busily sorting herbs and placing the finished bundles in a cleft in the stone walls.

"What's wrong with you two?" she asked wearily but kindly.

"I got attacked by a badger. It's only me who's hurt. Viperslide saved me before my badger could do any real damage. I just landed awkwardly on my leg,"

"Oh, you poor thing!" Stormpelt's mew was full of concern. She sniffed her injured leg. "It's only twisted. I get you a poultice to stop the swelling. Lie down here," She motioned with her tail to a mossy nest a few tail lengths away. "You can go now if you want to, Viperslide," her mew jolted him back from his thoughts, then she dashed into the cleft in the rock and started chewing some herbs.

Meanwhile, he went and lay down next to Ravenwing. She leaned against him comfortably. She slowly drew her tongue down his cheek.

"Ravenwing, why are you in-" Sunwhisper broke off as she pushed her way through the lichen at the front of the cave and noticed Viperslide. They broke apart and he stood up. Embarrassment flooded through him.

'_**Oh great Starclan! What next!' **_

"I'm in here because I was attacked by a badger. Don't worry!" she broke off quickly as Sunwhisper gasped in alarm. " I only twisted my paw. Viperslide saved me," Sunwhisper stood mouth open, staring at him. _**'For Starclan's sake! Stop looking at me!' **_Ravenwing glanced at him, then mewed with a sigh "I'll explain tomorrow. I just want to get some sleep after Stormpelt's tended my leg, ok?"

Sunwhisper started to argue, but he just glared at her pointedly until she nodded and backed out of the den. Stormpelt came out and applied the poultice, then sent Ravenwing on her way.

"Go and rest now, and come back tomorrow so I can check on the swelling."

The warrior den was empty. They made their way into the middle, where it was warmest, and curled up together. He purred deeply, and started to drift off when he heard her murmur.

"I love you, Viperslide," She mewed softly. A great warm swelling filled his chest, and although it was scary at first, it was the greatest feeling he had ever experienced. For once in his life, knowing he loved and was loved in return, knowing he had found his mate, who would always love him gave him the courage to say:

"I love you too,"


	7. Chapter 7

Viperslide walked back to camp as the colours of dawn started to spread across the sky, still feeling uncertain and confused about his dream and Ravenwing. Nothing was ever simple in his life anymore. The forest was just starting to wake up and was still quiet.

"Why can't I just have a normal life?"__he wondered out loud to no one in particular. Suddenly, the high yowl of a terrified cat burst the silence that rang in his ears, followed by a blood-curdling snarl.

Quickly but quietly he crept through some ferns and looked at where the yowl had come from. It was Ravenwing! She was backed up against a rock, crouched low with her ears back staring up at the sky. The badger was looming over her, jaws open showing sharp fangs. If he didn't act, she would die.

The little voice of reason inside his head was screaming for him to stop, that his life wasn't worth wasting, but the rest of him was leaping forward toward the badger. He knew it was stupid, leaping in front of an angry badger, and that he would probably die For once didn't care. Just on thought kept running through his head._** 'Not her'**_

He landed right in front of it. At the last moment the badger saw him and redirected its attack towards him. It didn't manage to clamp on his leg, but its teeth grazed it and blood started flowing from his upper hind leg.

Pain tore through him but he kept on going. Rearing up on his hind legs, even though it hurt terribly, he slashed with thorn sharp claws at its muzzle. Crimson blood gushed from it's nose and muzzle. Meanwhile, Ravenwing had darted round to its side and left a large gash with her claws. The badger howled in pain and frustration. With one last angry snarl, it turned and lumbered away.

The forest was silent again except for their panting breaths. Viperslide's leg trembled underneath him, so he dropped to stomach.

"What happened? Why are you here?" he asked shakily. She seemed surprised that he wasn't snapping at her, but she answered whilst walking over to a fork in a tree to grab some cobwebs.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to catch some prey. I leapt at a bird and I caught it, but I didn't see the slope behind it. The badger was at the bottom and I banged into it, so I think you can guess what happened after that. Hang on, this will hurt," gently she pressed the cobweb against his leg.

He winced in pain, but didn't make any noise. The blood running down his leg had slowed to a trickle. Ravenwing herself was hobbling round on 3 legs.

"Wait a second, what happened to you?"

" Oh, I just sprained my paw, but I'm fine. Once I get back to camp, Stormpelt will stop the swelling," she paused, then lay down opposite him and hesitantly asked" Why did you do that?

" Do what?"

" Jump in front of the badger. I know you would have tried to help any warrior, but not at the risk of your own life. No sensible warrior would have done that, so why would you? And for me of all people. I thought you hated me," The last bit was spoken quietly and shyly.

Suddenly the feeling he had experienced in camp hit him again, only ten times harder. She was truly amazing. '_**Don't say anything!' **_shouted the voice of reason in his head, but for some reason he said the fatal words anyway

"Hate you? I don't hate you! I never have. I jumped in front of the badger because I…I love you, Ravenwing,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Viperslide's P.O.V**

'_**Where is she, where is she?' **_he pelted through the forest, searching for any sign of Sunwhisper. The warm wind was blowing from behind him, carrying no scent of her.

'_**Oh, poor Sunwhisper' **_he thought. It's not fair she had her future with her mate taken away, or that Cloudstripe had to die so young. The grief Sunwhisper must be feeling…

A loud growl echoed through the forest, the sound rebounding off the trees and into his ears. It chilled him to his core. Following the sound, he broke into a run again. He stopped short of a small clearing. The snarl of an angry cat reached his ears, followed by a grunt of pain. With no further hesitation he leapt through some ferns into the clearing.

Sunwhisper was hurling herself at the fox over and over. She had her claws in its shoulder. It shook her off angrily, barley even hurt. Even so, she was so angry she kept on trying.

"I hate you, I hate you, you mangy, mouse-hearted crowfood eater! I hate you!" yowling, she hurled herself at it head on. The fox opened his jaws, revealing sharp teeth. He wasted no further time. He leapt at the fox. He sunk his jams deep into its hind leg. The fox roared in pain and shook him off. He banged his head and fell down, dazed

"Viperslide, what are you doing here?" Sunwhisper looked over at him quickly. In the second her attention was diverted, the fox lunged forward and went for her to her throat. Viperslide tried desperately to stand up and help her, but it was already too late. Its teeth sunk in to her neck and ripped it open. Blood gushed from the wound. She staggered towards the edge of the clearing and toppled over.

The fox stalked towards her, ready to kill. Viperslide pelted towards it and stood over Sunwhisper's defeated form.

"If you want her you have to go through me," he said. The fox growled lightly, and its eyes danced. The insane creature actually enjoyed killing and hurting other cats! Their pain was his pleasure. He knew he could never face the fox on his own, but the best he could hope for was he could hold it off long enough that a patrol would come by and save them both. With the loudest yowl he could muster, he leapt at it. He clawed at its face, scoring a gash down its cheek and narrowly avoiding the snapping jaws.

He darted underneath it and drug his claws through its other hind leg. He made to get out from underneath it, but the fox was too fast. It twisted round and grabbed his tail, yanking him out and swinging round until it let go and flung him across the clearing. Pain exploded in his tail, like it was on fire. He yowled in pure agony. The fox had already gone back to Sunwhisper, clearly wanting to finish what it had started, then go back to him.

'_**No' **_The thought popped instantly into his head. He lunged without thinking in the way of the fox as it leaned down to bite her. It missed her, but bit him instead. Teeth met with his side, knocking him over. It darted towards him. As quickly as he could and rolled out of the way.

"Come on then, come and get me!" he taunted it, anything to distract its attention from Sunwhisper. It turned and looked at him, and he realised it would work. He turned and pounded through the forest. It came after him a moment later.

Blood pounded in his ears. He stretched his legs as far as possible with each stride. It was gaining on him. He could feel its hot breath on his hind paws. He knew that if he looked back, the fox would kill him. With sickening horror he realised that his dream was coming true. Suddenly, he heard voices coming from up ahead, in the clearing where Sunwhisper was. Unfortunately there was a large clump of thorns in his way. If he could just get to the clearing then there was a chance he would survive.

With no hesitation, he leapt into the thorns. They tore painfully at his pelt. Pricks of blood sprouted from his back. His limbs were heavy and slow compared to the fox. He could feel it try to snap his tail and only just miss. He made a huge leap and sprang into the clearing.

A patrol made up of Firestar, Sandstorm, Berrynose and Grasstail were standing there, along with Stormpelt who was desperately tending Sunwhisper. Grasstail was occupied trying to help Stormpelt. "The fox is coming!" he yowled. A moment later, the fox erupted into the clearing. Firestar leapt on its back and sunk his teeth deep in its shoulder, while Sandstorm nipped at its feet and Berrynose clawed its side. The fox was fast, whipping from side to side in an attempt to catch them, but they were faster.

Then it landed a hefty blow on Sandstorm and threw her cleanly across the clearing. It eventually managed to dislodge Firestar and toss him to the ground in front of his face. Viperslide knew Firestar was on his last life. He had overheard him telling Brambleclaw. If he didn't do something it would kill him, and Thunderclan would be left leaderless. Once again he leapt in front of the fox, for what he knew would be the last time.

The gleaming fangs met with his neck. He felt like his neck was on fire. Blood gushed from the wound and stained the ground. He dimly felt teeth grab his scruff and drag him out of the way. He saw Firestar stand up and begin fighting again, and Viperslide knew he had done the right thing. For the good of the clan, he would sacrifice anything. Them he remembered Ravenwing. He had only just found her! He couldn't go already! There were so many things he wanted to do, things she and him had to do. She would miss him. '_**Ironic both sisters should lose their mates so soon' **_the bitter words crept across his mind.

Stormpelt and Grasstail tried desperately to save him. Stormpelt screamed in frustration when the cobwebs, soaked in his blood, failed to stop his life from slipping away. "Grasstail," he mewed, it coming out as a horrible gurgling noise.

"Shhh, don't speak, everything will be fine-" Grasstail tried to convince him.

"Don't waste time on that when you know I won't," even in his state Viperslide managed to put a low growl in his voice as he cut him off. "Tell Ravenwing that I love her, and that one day, I'll see her again one day."

"What!" surprise coloured Grasstail's voice. "You two are in love?"

"Yes," he hissed. "Tell her that I don't want her life to be sad or ruined because of me, I want her to enjoy life and move on. I'll never leave her. Wherever she is or whatever she's doing, I am always with her"

"Don't waste your time with your mate," he added seriously to Grasstail. "You have the chance to be with the one you love. Make the most of it. It has been an honour to be in Thunderclan," Knowing it was time for him to go, he let out on long sigh, and drifted away to a place where knew no pain, and one day would see Ravenwing again.

**_ The end for now. Thanks to all my reviewers. I will hopefully upload the next chapter within a week._**

**_LADYCULLEN001_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long too update, lot of things happening for me at the moment. There probably wont be many more chapters after this one, so I will try and get the next ones up as quickly as possible!**

**~Ladycullen001~**

**Ravenwing's P.O.V.**

At last she heard the sound of approaching paws and stood up. Firestar dashed into the hollow and leapt up onto the high ledge. '_**why has Firestar got so many wounds?' .**_

"All cats old enough to catch prey gather beneath the high ledge," his familiar words ran around the clearing. _**'I hope Sunwhisper is ok. I wonder if Viperslide found her?' **_Ever since sunhigh, when Sunwhisper had run off, she had been trying to think why she had let Viperslide go after her sister instead of going herself. Her intention had been to go. She had tried to go after her, but for some reason she had stopped. A gut feeling in her stomach had taken over, and she simply couldn't move.

Viperslide had started running after her immediately, as if he had know that he should. Why would he do that, and why should she not be able to follow her sister? Then she remembered the dream she had experienced the night she was attacked by the badger. _**'I have a bad feeling about this' **_She finally slipped out of her daydreaming and focused on Firestar's words, but he had finished. Then the rest of Firestar's patrol entered the clearing, and her world tumbled down.

Viperslide. The dead cat was Viperslide. Sandstorm and Berrynose placed him in the centre of the clearing. Ravenwing ran over too him. His amber eyes, once so golden and fiery, were dull embers compared to golden fire she had grown to love, they started without seeing into empty space. A wound at his throat gaped open, ragged and ugly. The fox had killed him.

"…Viperslide was a loyal, skilled warrior who had great potential and died to save his leader. He always did what was good for the clan, and tonight we will sit vigil for he and Cloudstripe." Firestar then turned away.

"no, no, no…" Ravenwing couldn't help but repeat Sunwhisper's words, although only in a whisper. How could he be dead? They had only just found each other! There was so much more she had needed to tell him, things they had had to look forward to in the future. It wasn't fair!

Her stomach felt like it had dropped away into a dark chasm, and her consciousness happily followed. The waves of misery overthrew her, and she slumped over onto her side. She briefly heard Petalfall come rushing over and say her name, but then Ravenwing just gave in and slipped gratefully into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is specially dedicated to you, Rapidfeather, for all the support you gave me and for motivating me to finish this story! :D **

**Ladycullen001~**

Slowly, Ravenwing slid her eyes open. At first, everything seemed blurry, and the bright light burned her eyes painfully. As her eyes gradually adjusted, she realised she was in the medicine cat den. _**'What on earth am I doing in here?' **_For one moment she was genuinely bewildered. Then everything came flooding back in one terrible moment. She let out a broken moan.

"Ravenwing? Are you awake?" Stormpelt's worried voice came from the front of the cave. Ravenwing ignored it. Stormpelt came running over, seeing her eyes open. "Oh, thank Starclan! You've been out of it for over two days! You must be thirsty, I'll get you some water," he hurried off again. Ravenwing wasn't really listening. Her entire being was overwhelmed with the loss of Viperslide. Nothing seemed worth living for. No other cat could ever be the same to her. It was unfair. When Viperslide had died, he had taken her heart with him. '_**Why did you leave me, Viperslide?' **_

Gradually, she became aware of heavy breathing on the other side of the den. Curiously, she shifted in her nest and tilted her head to get a good look at the sleeping cat. She had golden yellow-orange fur, and her tail was lying across her nose…

"Sunwhisper!" An ugly weeping wound stretched down her neck, shrouded in bloody cobweb. Stormpelt came and dropped water-soaked moss by her paws, then turned to apply a clean dressing to Sunwhisper's wound. "Will she be ok?" She hated the shake in her voice, but if she lost

Sunwhisper too she would just die.

"Hopefully. She's survived through the worst of it, but she not quite out of the woods yet," For a moment, Stormpelt looked like he was going to say something, but he turned round instead. After a while, Stormpelt busied himself at the back of the cave with herbs. Soon Ravenwing drifted into a light sleep.

She was roused by a small shuffling sound coming from the nest next to her. Quickly, she snapped her eyes open. Her sister was lying down, eyes unfocused but open.

"Ravenwing?" her voice was scratchy and broken.

"Oh thank Starclan you're ok! I've been so worried," Ravenwing breathed a sigh of genuine relief.

"Where is Viperslide? I need to thank him. Was he hurt by the fox?" The words drove spikes of ice through her heart. How could she ever tell her sister that Viperslide had died saving her?

"Viperslide's gone. The fox ripped his throat out," Sunwhisper let out a gasp of shock.

"No! No, that can't happen! He died because of me! It's all my fault!"

"Hey, shut up!," Ravenwing was surprised by the ferocity in her voice, and clearly so was Sunwhisper. "It was not your fault-you'd just lost your mate! I would have done the same I know how it feels-" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She had never intended for Sunwhisper to know about her and Viperslide after he had died-to know she had taken her sisters mate away would be a terrible blow.

"What? Who was your mate?" She sounded puzzled.

"Viperslide," Even his name was painful on her lips.

"No! No, no! What have I done? I took away your mate through my own thoughtless stupidity! All my fault!"

"Shut up! You are my sister! I would **never** blame you for this! If anything this is my fault. I should have been the one to follow after you, not Viperslide! I'm your sister for Starclan's sake! How could I stand there and let him chase after you, and not do anything myself!"

The words ripped out of her throat. It was true. She was weak. After making sure Sunwhisper understood she wasn't blamed, and pretending to listen to her reassurance that she was not be blamed either, they both went back to sleep. At first it was evasive; thoughts of Viperslide dying without her kept playing across her mind. Eventually Stormpelt brought her a poppy seed to lap up. Sleep began to drag her into its clutches.

'_**Oh Viperslide, where are you?'**_


End file.
